1. Field
The disclosed embodiments are directed to a device for the integration of a laptop or portable computer into an aircraft cockpit.
The field of the disclosed embodiments is that of aviation and, more particularly, electronic flight bags or EFBs. Again more particularly, the field of the disclosed embodiments is that of class II EFBs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A class II EFB is a portable electronic apparatus that is mounted in a position in which it is used in all the phases of flight and which requires administrative approval in order to be added to an aircraft or removed from it.
In aviation, especially commercial aviation, pilots need to have substantial documentation immediately available to them. This documentation comprises at least documentation on the aircraft known as the FCOM (Flight Crew Operating Manual) and documentation on the environment comprising aeronautical maps, airport maps and descriptions of procedures for different airports.
This documentation represents a substantial mass and a major volume. The consultation and use of this documentation on an aircraft in flight is not simple especially during what are called dynamic flight phases and during computations of performance. For it is difficult for a pilot to consult a large book placed on his knees or before him while at the same time having to pilot an aircraft in flight. This makes it necessary to close the book and hence lose one's place in it in order to be able to pay full attention to the flight controls.
Keeping this documentation up to date is also a painstaking task because it is very bulky and the paper format does not lend itself well to this type of operation, entailing much wastage of paper in which all the documents have to be replaced as soon as a technical updating is done.
To overcome these problems, pilots have begun to use laptops or portable computers to carry out different tasks and receive the documentation in question. These computers are used to store and consult this documentation. Laptops therefore replace the documents on the aircraft and the environment.
However, in the prior art there is no arrangement provided to receive a personal computer in an aircraft cockpit. A pilot must for example place the laptop on his knees or on a central shelf existing in certain aircraft. This inevitably raises certain problems, among them:
the laptop cannot be used during critical phases of flight when the pilot needs to rapidly access the piloting units such as the cross bar, or when the navigation instruments, for example the primary piloting screens, should not be concealed. These critical phases are, for example, landing and takeoff. It is also a source of problems to have a personal computer on one's knees during difficult flight conditions, for example when crossing zones of turbulence.
the computer is ergonomically subject to structural constraints and has a duration of use limited by its battery, and this is greatly insufficient for intercontinental flights.
To overcome these problems, solutions have been envisaged implementing class III EFB systems, i.e. systems that are totally integrated into the cockpit. Such systems are completely integrated into the aircraft and no longer have the flexibility of a laptop in terms of updating and maintenance. The smallest intervention in a class III ESB device of this kind therefore requires intervention by a team trained for this type of intervention in cockpits.
The disclosed embodiments resolve these problems by integrating a laptop through a class II EFB.
This integration is done through a reception docking station permanently installed in the aircraft cockpit. The term “permanent” is understood here to mean that the dismantling off the platform implies maintenance action involving the use of tools. The laptop is connected and attached non-permanently to this docking station. The laptop has information-processing capacity as well as programs and operational data. If the computer is not present, the system is inactive. In one variant of the disclosed embodiments, the connection to the docking station is done by means of an adapter between a connection system of the docking station and a connection system of the laptop. This makes it possible to take account of several models of laptops. The docking station is also connected to distant peripherals. These peripherals are a screen, keyboard and/or a pointing device such as a mouse. These peripherals are distant from the docking station so that they can be used by a pilot sifting in his pilot's seat. These peripherals are stored either permanently or not permanently.